A Sartorial Seduction
by SEISKINK
Summary: Akashi turns Murasakibara on with his new skirt.


**Warning: **Crossdressing, Oculophilia**  
**

* * *

Once practice was over, Akashi took his pick for the day.

"Atsushi," he called out to his Centre. "Come to my place before going back today. I have something good to show you."

"Sure, Aka-chin," Atsushi replied in between shoving handfuls of chips into his mouth. Akashi wanted to reprimand him on speaking with his mouth full, but decided to let it slide this time for it was he who would be stuffing Atsushi's throat tonight.

Home for Akashi was his second domain, the first of course being the basketball court. It was a place where he and his parents rarely crossed path and where he did most of the housekeeping anyway, thus giving the right for him to bring back anyone he pleased. Whenever he invited his teammates back, he let them think that this was their special privilege to catch a rare glimpse of his personal life. They wound then relax into his grasp, exactly the way he wanted them to.

He and Atsushi made aimless conversation all the way back, by all outward appearances seeming no more or less than your average teenage boys. The tension between them became evident once more as Akashi wordlessly led Atsushi into his room.

"Atsushi, take off your clothes and wait there," Akashi said, staring pointedly at the futon he had already laid out. "I'll show you that something good in a moment."

"Hm, I wonder what it is," Atsushi said. He settled for sucking on a strawberry-flavoured pocky stick as his hands were busy divesting himself of his Teikou uniform. "Say, how weird is it going to be?"

"As weird as you like," Akashi said before locking himself in the bathroom to make his preparations. The piece de resistance of the night was draped over the towel rack—an incredibly short skirt designed to drive even the non-skirt chasing boys wild.

With practiced movements, he dropped his pants and underwear, stashed them into his laundry hamper and then slid the skirt up his legs. The indecent article was cut from a crimson cloth which was the same shade of red as his hair and when he turned, it would flare up to reward admirers with an enticing amount of thigh.

"I thank _Kami-sama_ for the pervert who made these," Akashi thought as he relished the sensation of the material against his bare skin and the cool air his nether regions were exposed to. But enough of that...if he was contented with playing with himself, he wouldn't have needed his teammate around for that. He decided that he had kept Atsushi waiting long enough and so stepped out to give him a show.

"Wow," Atsushi said and to Akashi's thrill, nearly choked on his pocky stick. "Aka-chin, I must say that is not very manly."

In a flash, Akashi was straddling Atsushi's hip and deftly the box of pocky sticks still in Atsushi's hand aside. Part of the night's objective was reminding Atsushi that Akashi was his main source of sustenance.

"What," Akashi said. "You don't like it? You don't like _this_?"

He grabbed Atsushi's large hand and placed it on his erection hidden under the skirt. Atsushi's eyes widened and after taking a second to regain his composure, started stroking Akashi's dick properly from the root to the tip. Akashi felt him growing hard and re-positioned himself so his hole would be directly against Atsushi's prick, all the while squirming purposefully to crack his teammate's self-control into pieces.

"Aka-chin, please," Atsushi groaned. "I'm going to want to put it in right away."

Akashi simply knotted his fingers into Atsushi's long hair and pulled hard. The sharp pain drew an animalistic cry which excited Akashi. He leaned forwards and hissed into Atsushi's ear, "Don't you dare. I'll make sure you can't walk for a month if you so much as put the tip in."

Atsushi gave a frenzied nod and tried harder to control himself. His effort was evident in his scrunched up eyes and the relentless biting of his lower lip. Because Akashi lived to make other people's lives difficult, he used his other hand to smack Atsushi's cheek and brought his face really close such that Atsushi could feel his breathing.

"Look at me," Akashi ordered.

Atsushi did so as he overcame his body's instincts out of obedience and bared his lust-glazed eyes for Akashi's scrutiny. At this sight, Akashi was struck with inspiration and abruptly stopped his movements for the next act would require much more of Atsushi's focus.

"What's wrong, Aka-chin?" Atsushi asked as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Atsushi, I want you to lick my eye," Akashi said and brought his golden Emperor eye closer to Atsushi's mouth for emphasis. "_This_ one. Can you do it?"

He heard Atsushi chuckle to himself out of disbelief. After a moment's hesitation, Atsushi inevitably said, "Sure."

Atsushi started with a kiss and Akashi's eyelids involuntarily fluttered at the unexpected touch of his lips. Atsushi patiently waited for Akashi to still his eye once more before his long tongue darted out to caress the surface of the Emperor eye.

Akashi had expected that Atsushi's gut response would be an instinctual repulsion, but Atsushi instead did a thorough job on his eyeball. Akashi could not help but moan upon feeling the rough surface on an area unused to stimulation. He could hardly believe that his eye—the very eye that was the key to his endless succession of victories—could be a highly erogenous zone.

He had to bring the show to a close before it became too much, too intimate for him to take. With considerable reluctance, he pulled back and said, "Atsushi, I want you to fuck me now."

"Yes, Captain," Atsushi said and got up to stagger towards the chest of drawers to retrieve the condoms and bottle of lube from the bottom compartment. Akashi took the bottle and coated Atsushi's fingers liberally with its contents.

"Do it well, and I'll let you fuck me as hard as you want," Akashi said.

Atsushi complied and worked his middle finger into Akashi's hole without further ado. Akashi thought he saw him smirk, but banished the thought from his mind and Atsushi distracted him by stroking his prick through the front of the skirt. Akashi watched as his pre-cum seeped through the fabric and pinched Atsushi's nipple to punish him for the stain. Atsushi howled, but did not relent in his ministrations one bit.

Even three of Atsushi's large fingers inside him could not satisfy Akashi's craving for being filled. "Now, Atsushi, now," Akashi snapped.

"I need it too, Aka-chin," Atsushi replied and removed his fingers to tear open a packet of condom. He was barely done putting it on before being shoved against the floor and having Akashi taking his prick in up to the hilt with one fluid move.

"Aka-chin, don't hurt yourself," Atsushi gasped.

"Of course I won't. The condoms are lubricated," Akashi explained. "Come on, Atsushi fuck me hard. This is what you really came for, isn't it?"

Atsushi replied with a sharp thrust, then grabbed Akashi's hips so he could accurately direct his prick to hit Akashi's prostate. Akashi didn't mind it, so long as Atsushi's actions were all in the interest of his pleasure. He truly enjoyed bedding his big boy for the latter's straightforward and efficient style, his no-holds-barred approach to fucking. The rest of the Generation of Miracles had their own merits too, but their appeal was more specialized whereas Akashi could see himself to be always in the mood for Atsushi.

By then, Atsushi did not need to be told that he had to let Akashi come first before he could reach his own climax. He slid his hands from Akashi's hips down to Akashi's buttocks to spread his cheeks apart and then together, fondling his ass in an unabashed manner that highlighted the obscenity of his action. Akashi was pleased that Atsushi remembered how to best get him off and rewarded him by giving him head after he had ejaculated violently all over his chest. Atsushi had initially tried to pull out when he knew that he was about to come but Akashi held him fast and sucked him hard to bring him over the edge.

Akashi swallowed every drop, just because he could. When he was done, he wiped his lips and smirked at Atsushi as if saying, "See, it is I who knows what's the best for you." Atsushi returned the smirk with a rather child-like smile.

After taking a break on the futon, it was Akashi who got up to retrieve a damp cloth to wipe away the mess for he was not so rude a host as to make his guests clean up after the mess he made them make. He even went so far as to personally remove the condom from Atsushi's prick to dispose it.

"Aka-chin," Atsushi whispered and lightly touched the soft underside of Akashi's wrist. The gesture startled Akashi, but he chose to ignore it in favour of moving Akashi's hand aside in an equally gentle manner.

Once Atsushi had pulled on his clothes and Akashi was respectably dressed, Akashi walked with Atsushi to the nearby train station. It was a comparatively bad neighbourhood that Akashi lived in and to let his teammate walk through the area alone would be putting him in mortal peril. Danger in sex and basketball was enough.

"Hey, Aka-chin, may I have a goodbye kiss?" Atsushi requested when they have reached their destination.

"Why not," Akashi said, seeing as the train station was pretty deserted at this hour.

And frankly, he liked kissing Atsushi. He did not have to exert extra effort to make him stoop to his height for Atsushi would always automatically bend down to have their lips touch in a way that seemed second nature to him.

It was in Akashi's nature to be involved in everything, even in a simple kiss and he wound his fingers into Atsushi's long hair. Likewise, Atsushi hugged him tight and kissed him as if he was a delicacy he couldn't get enough of. They broke apart once they were both mutually satisfied.

"Goodnight, Aka-chin," Atsushi said as he boarded the train.

"See you at practice, Atsushi," Akashi replied. He did not leave until Atsushi was safely out of sight.


End file.
